Love Story?
by meepywritergirl
Summary: Chibodee gets drunk and sends a letter to a slightly sad person in Sweden, said Swedish person ends up in America, what happens when they meet. my first fic, yay.


Hello Everyone!!! I've always been a huge Chibodee/Allenby fan, and I've spent most of the younger years of my life reading stories about them, but now that I am 13 years old (and noone seems to be updating anymore --), I've decided to start writing my own fics.

This is my first one so please be nice to me….

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing okay? So don't sue me.

Allenby Beardsley sat atop her bed and stared into her lap. She counted the white stars on her dark blue pajama pants. 12..13…14 stars… That she could see anyway. There were probably more, but it was too dark for her to tell. She glanced over at her digital alarm clock next to her bed, 2:30 am, it read. 'Not too late,' she thought to herself, at least, not for her. Even when she had been younger, she had always stayed up past midnight. Although her bedtime had been 9:00 pm, the doctors never were very smart. All she'd have to do was cover the light from the game system, and wait a few minutes after they had left the room, then she could get up and play as long as she wanted. She rarely got caught, and even when she did, they were never really mad. At least, not as mad as when she would sneak out.

But now, Allenby didn't live in the military base anymore, after the gundam fight had ended, the government had deemed her a 'failed experiment,' and she was simply thrown out into the streets. If it hadn't been for all her friends she'd probably be living in an Alley right now. Her friends…'_wonder what they're doin_ _right now.._' she wondered. Of course she already knew the answer; Matt would be at home studying for his exams tomorrow, Kyle would be asleep (he had a cold after all), Rachel, Aaron, and Sam would all be online, and Stephen and Mason would be out partying. Stephen _**had**_ asked her if she wanted to go with them, but she had said no.

'_Why? You should've gone_,' her conscience stated, '_I don't know…_' It _was_ the truth. Allenby didn't really feel like partying, honestly, she really hadn't felt like doing anything lately. She had been finding it harder to fall asleep too, even her friends had noticed she hadn't been eating as much, which isn't very good since she's already about 20 pounds under weight (that's 9 kilograms everyone), but it wasn't like it was her fault.

She just didn't feel like eating, or sleeping, or partying… or going online.. Or playing video games… or really just doing anything anymore. '_Why?_' she asked herself, '_because you're sad_,' her conscience answered ' _could be.._' she mumbled in her own head, ' you're a depressed mental person, a suicide risk, you need help, medication, and possibly some illegal substances,' her all knowing conscience told her in her own firm voice.

'_Oh, shut up'_ she snapped back at it, '_it's all because of Domon, you know_**,' **Allenby felt something in her chest tighten, but she knew mind was right '_..yea, guess so.._' she muttered in a quiet voice inside her skull. '_Because he's with Rain now right? Because he didn't care about you_,'

Leave it to her own brain to rub it in, at least this time she had something to argue with, '_That's not true, Domon did care about me, even if he only thought of me as a friend, and I really cared about Domon, that's why I let him go and now he's happier like this._' She fought back against her mind,

'_but you're not_,' it retorted ' _why do you have to be the nice person and give everything up? Why not Rain? Don't you deserve to be as happy as she is?_' it questioned her, '_no, Rain was the better person, Rain got Domon, and now they're both happy, so could you please shut the hell up?_' She didn't really yell at her conscience, but the words she spoke were cold and direct. '_You only think that because of your increasingly low self-esteem, if you just tried a little harder to actually like yourself_-' but Allenby was already completely ignoring her ranting inner-self, and looking back over at the clock. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning,

"I should really try to get some sleep.." Allenby mumbled aloud. She mentally promised she'd look for a job in the morning, she had already lived in the apartment for 3 months and her friends had been paying her rent. They really were great friends, she'd met them all in clubs when she was younger, and they'd just sorta always been there for her, she guessed they were kinda like her family. '_…Family,_' a mental picture of her mother and father flashed into her head, their faces were blurry though, they _had _died when she was only six years old.

Their house had been crushed in a gundam fight while she was away at school, after that, the military took her in. She really didn't want to go, but what choice did she have? She had nowhere else to go, and nothing to eat. The military offered food and shelter, so it was her choice between the government building and the streets.

'_I made the wrong choice_,' she thought to herself sadly, but the she took it back, if not for that decision, she wouldn't have gotten to meet any of the people she knew today, "so I guess that evens it out," she mumbled

But still,

She would always hate the gundam fight. It had taken her childhood from her, and now she would go through the rest of her life wondering what things would've been like if she had had a normal life. Allenby yawned "sllleeeeepppy," she paused to rub her eyes, "time for bed." She reached over to turn on her radio and slipped her headphones over her ears, she then rolled over pulling the covers over herself, "goodnight," she whispered to the stuffed elephant she wrapped her arms around, and prayed, hopefully, she'd fall asleep before 4 o' clock.

All the way on the other side of the world, well not exactly the other side of the world, but pretty far away anyway. Chibodee Crocket sat atop _his_ bed, in _his_ room. He was just sort of sitting there, smiling, and staring off into space. He turned his head right, then left, then right again, until something caught his interest. His dartboard was pinned up on the wall with 7 darts sticking out of it. 'Daaarrrttttsss…' Chibodee thought as his mind tried to process what was coming in through his optical nerves. 'Thaaattsss aaa… fuunn.. gaaaame,' his brain told him; he stood up and kinda stumbled over to it. He finally reached it and took one of the pointy throwing objects in his hand. "Chibodee!!" A voice from his doorway yelled out, "drop it! Now!"

The voice continued, Chibodee did as he was told and let the dart fall to the floor; of coarse he wasn't exactly looking at where it would land, so he seemed quite surprised when the sharp metal tip buried itself into his foot. "AAAAAHHH!!!!" He screamed really more in shock than in pain, "oh, Chibodee…" Shirley sighed as she walked into the room, " You're really such an idiot when you're drunk."

Chibodee pulled the dart out of his foot and turned around to smile at her. It had been exactly five months since the gundam fight ended, and Chibodee realized he hadn't had a party yet, so he decided to have a huge celebration. He went out and bought three six packs of beer, and while the girls had only had one or two cans, Chibodee had already drunk a can and a half.

Shirley had taken him to his room and told him to get some sleep, but that obviously just wasn't happening. "Hey..SHIRLEY!!!" yelled Chibodee in such a way that it caught Shirley off guard and she jumped a little. "Iiii….gottagreatidea!!" his words were slurred and would be hard for a normal person to understand, but Shirley, who had been through this millions of times, knew exactly what he was saying, and she didn't like where it was going. " I've got a great idea too Chib, why don't you go to bed?" She said to him firmly, but Chibodee seemed to completely ignore her, "I wanna...aa..write a letter," It took him a second to find the right words but that definitely what he said, "Chibodee…wait, what?" "I wanna write a letter Shirl!"

Sometimes when he was drunk, Chibodee would make prank phone calls, but he had never written a letter before. Shirley did think it was weird, but she tried not to let it bother her, right now she needed to focus on getting Chibodee to go to sleep. "How about you write one in the morning? Okay Chib?" of course it wouldn't be that easy… "noooooo…"Chibodee said quietly waving his finger in front of her face like she had done something wrong, "we _have_ to send one _right now!"_ he told her "but..Chibodee-" Shirley started but Chibodee cut her off " I just wanna do somthin' nice for somebody," he still sounded drunk but not as much now, Shirley was about to pick up where she left off, but catching the sad look in Chibodee's eyes made her stop. She hesitated for a minute trying to think of what to do

Ohh…what could be the harm in letting him send one letter? "Okay Chibodee, …but right after this you're going to bed!!" "OKAY!!!" his voice got louder for a moment then it dropped back down for him to say, "paper," in almost a whisper, "what?" Shirley leaned in to hear him, "WE NEED PAPER!!!!" he screamed in her face, causing her to smack him in the head with her fist.

"Owww…" Chibodee mumbled rubbing his head. "Don't ever scream in my face like that!!" She threw a piece of paper and a pen at him, "thanks," he replied, still rubbing his head

Shirley couldn't exactly see what Chibodee was writing, but she guessed he was probably scribbling all over the paper like a little kid, 'oh well,' she mentally sighed, it didn't matter anyway it wasn't like they were really going to send it. After Chibodee had finished scribbling, he slammed the pen on the ground and folded the paper up.

"Envelope," he told her, "hang on" she answered and ran downstairs, she came back up holding a plain white envelope in her right hand. "Okay!" shouted Chibodee "Let's send it!!" he scribbled their address on the front of it, and then stumbled over to the globe he kept on his dresser. "We're sending it over seas?" Shirley asked "yup," He pulled his arm back to spin the globe around, but instead of gently turning it, he accidentally smacked it off his dresser and onto the floor. "oops.." he mumbled apologetically, " maybe I should spin it" Shirley offered, she picked the globe up off the floor and placed it back on his dresser, she then took her right hand and gently began to spin it.

The first Three times Chibodee tried, but he kept getting the Pacific Ocean. "Here just let me do it!!!" She exclaimed, as it was getting tired and all she really wanted to do was go to bed. She spun the globe and extended her index finger, covering her eyes with her hand she poked the large sphere, Chibodee was actually silent as Shirley removed her hand from her eyes to read the tiny letters on the globe. "Whatdidga get, Shirl?" Chibodee asked very quietly. "Stockholm," she told him, "Stockholm, Sweden." It was quiet for another second until Chibodee broke the silence "Okay!" he shouted.

"Now we have to mail it!!" "Why don't you give it to me Chib? I'll mail it for you in the morning." Although she obviously wasn't going to 'Chibodee will have forgotten the whole thing by tomorrow anyway' Shirley figured. But Chibodee was still persistent, "NO!! It has to be mailed right now!!!" Shirley just stared at him, a bit in shock a t the sudden outburst. "And I also have to do this!!" he yelled. He walked over to his mattress and reached under it, he then pulled out a purple piece of paper and shoved in the envelope with the letter. "Chibodee, what was that?" she trying not to sound worried, but actually sounding extremely worried, " I don't know," he said picking up the pen and scribbling the address it would be sent to on the envelope.

Shirley was beginning to feel like she was going to have a nervous breakdown, there were, after all, soooo many possibilities of what that paper could be… "Chibodee, give me the letter," "No Shirley," "Chibodee, give me the letter, NOW!!" she demanded "but Shirley I can't…" Chibodee begged her, and when Chibodee begs someone it is very hard to say no "Somthins' tellin me I gotta do this, I don't know what, but I just have ta'…you can understand that…right Shirley???" 'I can't let him do this…noooo…must not give in…. aww crap, fine' "Okay Chibodee….you can mail the letter if it makes you happy.." though from the tone of her voice though you could obviously tell _she_ wasn't very happy. "WAHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Chibodee jumped about three feet in the air, and gave her a bear hug " thanks babe!!"

Both of them walked outside and Chibodee dropped the letter in the mail box, " you know Chibodee" Shirley turned to look at him, "without a full address on it, it could probably end up anywhere in Sweden," she said to him seriously. "Don't worry," he said, " It'll get where it's goin'" he turned and smiled at her " I know it will."

* * *

Arrrgggg…. It's finally over, gawd I was up till like 5 in the morning typing this, and I still feel like it could be better…

Everyone felt OOC to me, but I'm sooo tired right now, and I really just want to post this.

Let me know if the ending felt rushed to you, cause it was.

Constructive criticism is appreciated (so are compliments ) feel free to tell me whatever you didn't like so I can fix it, but please don't flame me…its my first fic ya'know…


End file.
